Do you Believe in Magic?
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: A oneshot contestshipping songfic. In fact, it's my first oneshot contestshipping songfic. Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism appreciated.


**Alrighty, So I thought I'd try a Contestshipping songfic, although I've never actually seen an episode of the anime with Drew in it.**

**Please don't throw tomatoes at me if I messed up his personality.**

**Sadly, I don't own Pokemon. I also don't own the song used in the fic.**

* * *

As far as he was concerned, his fangirls were just something that helped him on in his contests. Of course, they weren't what he lived for. Oh no, as much as he enjoyed bragging about them, he could live without them. Maybe.

No, the girl whose attention he truly craved was the one on the stage now. She'd been dared to do it, and she didn't feel like backing down from the challenge. He was surprised that she had accepted the dare, taken the challenge. It wasn't something he'd ever expected of her. And he knew how much attention this would get her. With that thought lingering in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

She's traded her bicycle shorts for a pair of dark-wash straight-cut jeans. And her bandanna was presumably stuffed into one of her backpack's pockets. Her athletic sleeveless top had been traded for a tight white tank top. Her sneakers were replaced by black and white plaid flats, while it could be assumed that her gloves were with her bandanna.

Standing center stage, her expression was that of someone facing their greatest fear. She looked absolutely petrified.

And it was Harley's fault.

He could picture the violet-haired man shrieking with laughter as he boasted about his rival's defeat. But she'd made it through the first round of Johto Idol, Teen Edition. And without any problems either.

Now, it was her first time with an audience larger than that of the contestants and the judges. And to be honest, she looked the most terrified that she ever had in all the time that he'd known her.

The music started, and she opened her mouth, then closed it after a moment when no sound came out. She looked like she was either going to freak out or pass out. She was obviously hyperventilating.

"C'mon May!"

Before he could stop himself, he could hear his voice, loud above that of the near-silent stadium. He was in the eighth row back, and the moment he realized that he'd been the one to yell encouragement at the top of his lungs, he felt eyes burning into him. This was worse pressure than any contest he'd ever competed in. He stood up, and yelled again.

"You can do it, May!"

The music stopped, and the girl dropped her hands her her sides, now staring at the floor. She took a deep breath, her knuckles white from her death-grip around the microphone. Then, the music started again, possibly due to a hand movement that she made that went unseen by all. She looked up, determination now filling her gaze.

"_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
__It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

_If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

_Yeah, do you believe in magic  
Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohh, talking 'bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic_"

His jaw dropped. He'd heard about the auditions, but he couldn't have even begun to imagine that she had so much talent. Teasing her was fun, making her blood boil with fury was fun too. He liked to tease her, she was fun to tease. Either way, it got her attention, and made her think of him. He liked that he could do that to her.

But he had no notion of how well she could sing. She was amazing, leaving the judges beaming and the crowd with hanging jaws. Then, she stumbled off the stage, and he guessed that she needed to throw up, her nerves finally getting the better of her, although it was better afterwards than on stage.

He fought his way through the crowd, and managed to sneak backstage. He found her, staring blankly into the mirror attached to her dressing room vanity, an open bottle of water on the flat surface of the vanity. Half of it was spilled down her front, and some on the vanity. She looked like she was in shock.

"You were brilliant."

Before he realized what he was doing, he'd spoken again. She whipped around to face him, her eyes wide. She knocked the water bottle flying, sending a splash of water up the mirror's face. She didn't seem to recognize him at first. Then she took a deep breathe and relaxed.

"Thanks." She muttered weakly.

"You were. I didn't know you could sing." He responded. Then he frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'm borrowing Dawn's catchphrase for the n-ight. No n-need to w-worry."

"Are you sure?" The way she was stuttering wasn't convincing him that she was alright.

"Y-yes. Sh-shaking, s-see?" She held up a hand, to show him how violently she was shaking. Now he understood why there was water all over the vanity. She had been shaking too much to hold the bottle steady enough to drink from it.

"You were great though. I really mean it."

"Thanks Drew. . . but I don't think I can do it again."

He smiled and produced a red rose from behind his back, handing it to the pretty brunette girl. She gasped, and accepted it, her cheeks colouring pink as she wrapped her fingers around the thornless stem.

"But how did you-?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

May's blush got three shades redder. But what made her turn really red was when Drew leaned over and his lips gently brushed her cheek. Her face was so red that the only way she could blush any more was for her to start turning purple.

"Yes," She whispered in response, turning to the mirror for a moment and weaving the rose's stem into her hair so that it wouldn't fall out when she had to go back on stage.

When she turned around, Drew was gone. To save his arrogant image, he'd fled from her dressing room so that she wouldn't see how red his own face had become after he'd kissed her. No, he wanted her to keep the same image of him; the arrogant, more-than-just-slightly narcissistic boy who didn't certainly didn't blush.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
